This invention relates to a shelving assembly employing vertical slotted standards and cantilever brackets attached thereto. These systems normally have each shelf resting on top of two or more brackets. Placing two shelves somewhat end-to-end requires at least four standards and four brackets in two spaced and separate side-by-side assemblies. It would be advantageous to have end-to-end shelves in one set, using a common bracket, and to have potential for different types of shelves, e.g., of wood, glass, etc. in the same set, mounted end-to-end.
Cantilever shelving systems are usually mounted in garages, recreation rooms and the like, but not in living rooms, dining rooms and offices where the setting is more dressy. It would be desirable, therefore, to have a cantilever shelving system with hardware that is either not visible or is stylish, so as to be readily useable in such settings without detracting from the decor.
Another limitation of present structures as known is the limited usage of pressed particle board for shelving. Such particle board can, as is known, be formed from scrap materials which are readily available, in place of valuable lumber. Yet, these materials typically have little resistance to bending and warping under load.